Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Samlys
Summary: Plongée à ses dépens dans la Rome antique, Hermione cherchera à retourner à son époque. Déterminée, elle trouvera bien plus que des réponses. L'essence même d'une vie. "Qu'importe le temps, qu'importe les gens. Ce sera toi et moi. Ad vitam aeternam"


Hello everyone. Bon, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre minable, mais c'est, on va dire, une introduction. Ca fait des mois et des mois que me trotte dans la tête cette intrigue. Cela se passe pour le début en 6eme année. Pour la suite, ca n'a plus d'importance. Bonne lecture !

________________

_« Nos actes ne sont éphémères qu'en apparence. Leurs répercussions se prolongent parfois pendant des siècles. La vie du présent tisse celle de l'avenir. »_

_Gustave Le Bon_

________________

Ernest Hemingway a dit : « aux plus importantes croisées des chemins de notre vie, il n'y a pas de signalisation. ». Lorsque je suis tombée sur cette phrase, j'ai tourné la page, simplement. Aujourd'hui seulement je me rends compte de la véracité de ces propos. Lorsque ma vie a changé, personne ne m'a prévenue. J'étais seule, coincée, sans armes pour me défendre. J'ai appris de moi-même. J'ai combattu peurs et regrets. Et j'y suis arrivé avec comme récompense bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré.

________________

Lorsqu'Hermione descendit à la Grande Salle ce matin là, elle avait sous le bras une petite merveille. Voilà quelques mois qu'elle cherchait à la Bibliothèque ce bijou de découverte. « Grandeur et décadence de la Rome Moldue Antique ». En quatrième de couverture, nous pouvions lire « Plongez dans ce livre et découvrez tout ce que vous avez toujours voulu savoir sur la Rome lors de son apogée, d'une façon plus vraie que nature ». Elle avait décidé de le commencer lors de son petit déjeuner, mais elle fut apostrophée par Ginny Weasley, toujours présente, surtout lorsque l'on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'elle.

___________________

- Hermione-mione-mione ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais pas quoi ? Il m'est arrivé quelque d'incroyable, magique, magnifique. Devine !

- Ginny, il est 7heure du matin, nous sommes lundi, épargne-moi. S'il te plait.

- Bon et bien tu es au courant qu'il y a une sortie à Près-Au-Lard. Deviiiiiiines qui m'a invité.

- Dean.

- Non-non.

- Anthony

- Non-non-non

Je perdis patience, en partie à cause de ses gamineries et l'élévation de sa voix du à son excitation.

- Oh j'en sais rien moi, Hagrid ?

- Hermione, mets-y un peu du tien ! Je vais te le dire, l'homme qui m'a invité, celui qui passera toute la journée avec moi c'est...

Elle se tut brusquement. J'allais lui demander de continuer lorsque je compris son mutisme. Devant nous se trouvait Ron qui nous faisait de grands signes de la main, un air idiot plaqué sur son visage.

- Saaaaaaaalut Hermy-mione !

L'énervement provoqué par Ginny monta d'un cran lorsque Ron m'affubla d'un nouveau sobriquet ridicule.

- Bon alors de un les Weasley, moi, c'est Hermione et je ne veux plus entendre vos ridicules surnoms. De deux, il est 7 heure du matin, nous sommes en début de semaine, et de tous les élèves de Poudlard j'ai choisis les seuls qui sont motivés dans ces circonstances, alors épargnez moi votre bonne humeur, et de trois, fermez-la nom d'un chien !

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux avec des yeux ronds, se fixèrent du coin de l'œil et partirent dans un fou rire. C'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour rentrer en scène.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? il se pencha vers moi. Non, pourtant t'as rien de suspect sur le visage Mione.

Son humour et le nouveau surnom débile dont je fus la victime, ce furent les gouttes d'eau qui firent déborder le vase. Je poussai un cri d'indignement et entrai dans la Grande Salle en faisant claquer les portes. J'eu juste le temps d'entendre Ron dire à Harry que j'étais surement dans ma mauvaise période du mois, ce qui me mit en rage pour le reste de la journée.

C'est donc comme ça que je me retrouvai seule dans ma chambre cette après midi là, les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin tirés et mon livre sur mes genoux. J'adore mes amis, mais parfois j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. Je pense que si j'avais été moins colérique tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Je veux dire, j'aurais lu mon livre tranquillement dans la salle commune, au lumière des bougies et non à la lueur de la baguette dans l'obscurité. Je n'aurais pas eu à me pencher trop fort pour pouvoir déchiffrer une phrase, étant sur mes genoux dans un équilibre précaire, je n'aurais jamais perdu l'équilibre, appuyé ma main sur le livre pour le récupérer, et jamais je crois, jamais, je n'aurais été comme aspiré par le livre et me serait retrouvée au cœur de la ville de Rome, en l'an 90 après Jésus Christ.

________________

Le claquement des sabots sur la pierre était un murmure comparé au boucan qui régnait sur le marchait. Je me dirigeais vers le cordonnier pour récupérer la commande de ma jeune maîtresse. Un ivrogne qui venait juste de se faire éjecter de la Taverne trébucha à mes pieds. Le soleil n'était même pas encore bien haut dans le ciel et déjà cet homme était rempli de vin. Ou peut-être devrais-je dire encore.

Notre cordonnier était un homme très aimable âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, qui avait son magasin au bout d'une ruelle, au rez-de chaussée d'un immeuble. Il m'appelait toujours madame malgré mon statut d'esclave, et demandait souvent des nouvelles de mes maîtres.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la fin de la ruelle, juste devant l'échoppe du cordonnier, je fis une rencontre que jamais de ma simple vie je n'oublierais. Il y avait là une enfant. Elle devait avoir l'âge de mon plus jeune maître, 15 ou 16 ans Elle était affublée d'horribles vêtements, une sorte de drap blanc près du corps qui recouvrait son buste et une jupe noire semblable à celle de nos soldats sauf que celle-ci semblait faite de coton. Elle avait des boucles brunes toute emmêlées et son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange. Jamais je n'avais vu un visage aussi peu semblable à ceux des romains. Je n'avais jamais quitté cette ville, aussi je me disais que surement cette fille venait d'une de nos contrées du nord. Je ne savais que faire. Soit je la laissais là, face à son destin, soit je la prenais sous mon aile. Seulement mes maîtres n'avaient pas besoin d'un boulet de plus à la maison. Ce furent son visage endormi et les deux larmes sur son visage sale qui me firent prendre la bonne décision.

________________

Voilà, je me demande ce que ça donnera. Je sais que c'est pas la joie pour le moment, laissez l'intrigue se mettre en place et bisous !

Samlyss


End file.
